


Love Potion Number 9 (tmnt Donnie x Reader)

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, One Shot, Reader-Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie is sick on the fact April will not admit her feelings for him, so he decides to create a love potion, yet you get into the way...<br/>Based on the image Love Potion #9 http://fav.me/d8mng84<br/>by CutieClovers http://cutieclovers.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Number 9 (tmnt Donnie x Reader)

**Donnie POV**  
  
Pressing his lips firmly together in concentration, the brilliant green turtle steady his hand, pouring the remainder of the ingredients into the flask, using his stirring rod to mix it, as he studied the light blue formula, which turned clear instantly.  
  
Knowing this was the last step; Donnie turned the burner up, just enough for the liquid to bubble with the end results to become a bright pink color.  
  
Satisfied thus far, slowly the turtle that was more anxious than he should be, for part of him questioned his ethics over this, took the solution carefully transferring it into a suitable container to let it cool down.  
  
“Let’s see, I added the correct components, heated the temperature to 102 degrees, with it cooling down, it should in theory be ready in a half hour?”  
  
Rummaging through his notes once more, everything appeared to be in order, yet the question remained, would it work? Or was this even ethical of him to do such a thing in the first place?  
  
Sighing the purple clad turtle ran his thumb gently over the surface of his picture frame located to his right, the love of his life, April… So many attempts to convince or let on to the red head he had feelings for her, all failed miserably, to the point she even refused to speak to him in the very end.  
  
Sure in many ways she had just cause… yet deep down, that didn’t sit well, not one bit.  
Even the core of his soul stirred on this, he knew she was holding back, she was letting whatever excuse she conjured up to admit her own feelings towards him, force her to be dishonest about what she felt for him...  
  
Was it that she believed a human and turtle couldn’t consist or was it more than that?  
  
Slumping in his chair, Donnie placed his hand’s to his face, “Is this the right choice?”  
  
It wasn’t like this was an authentic love potion per say, he was better than that, it was designed to bring out ones true feelings, even the ones hidden deep in the depth of one’s heart.  
  
The potion in many ways was a way to finally bring to light the truth, that’s if it works…  


* * *

  
  
**X Reader POV**  
  
Your heart was pounding, the fresh sweat trickled down your brow as you held onto the bo staff with all your might, with each breath that escape you, felt like your last.  
  
Two hours, two grueling hours fending for your life, well more your pride, your opponent no more than wanting to take you down to gain another notch on his belt, you refused to allow him, regardless if he was stronger than you in many ways.  
  
Him being a mutant turtle didn’t help your case, giving him an edge, not just that, you yourself were still a beginner, yet the red clad turtle was more than eager to show off and ram you to the ground, all the while forgetting that little detail, or was it he didn’t care?  
  
Quickly with much effort, you somehow dodge his oncoming attack, only to feel the sharp pain originating onto your right side, as his foot planted firmly against your ribs.  
  
Hissing, you stumble back, gasping for air, using the staff for support, to avoid yourself from falling onto your face.  
  
“Raph you don’t have to be so rough!” you bark, tasting the slight hint of iron on your tongue; you must have bit your lip on that last hit.  
  
Straitening up proud, the hot head smirked wildly enjoying the angst in your voice, “Well, if you can’t take it, admit defeat all ready! I told yeah, you will never be good enough to beat someone like me! Other words, yeah will only be in our way next time we go to the surface!”  
  
Clenching your fist you growled under your breath, why does he have to act like some jerk?  
  
  
Could he just admit he would become worried about you, if you tag along?  
  
How hard was it to say hey, you’re a friend I don’t want to see you hurt… NO he has to be some jackass and rub it in your face until you give, surrendering to his demands.  
  
Like hell you will do that, if he was nicer about it, you would have reconsidered, even agreeing, yet for him being like this only made your blood boil in the end instead.  
  
“Raph you’re such an ass!” you screamed thrusting the bo staff forward, only to miss feeling something hard, painfully coming into contact with your gut, as you gasp for air with eyes widen, collapsing to the ground in a heap of agony.  
  
Moaning you roll onto your back, looking up to the satisfied grin painted on his damn face, while he crossed his arms in victory, “Told you…”  
  
Flashing him a warning glare, he stuttered biting his lip, “Fine, you’re not half bad… but like hell yeah coming with us next time we go on patrol. Look, the foot are looking for you, do yeah really think you can handle one of them, if yeah can’t even handle me?”  
  
“That isn’t the point Raph… and you know it!” you huffed feeling the frustration growing, clawing at your nerves, making you clench your fist in response.  
  
Sighing the hothead, leaned forward offering you his hand, “Don’t be like that… ok ok, may have went a bit overboard there, but yeah needed to see what it would feel like, this isn’t some game, yeah know.”  
  
“I know that! It’s just… I’m just tired of being locked up in here, I’m going crazy…”  
  
Taking the turtle’s hand, with a swift swoop, you were on your feet again, only to come to the realization your body wasn’t too pleased with this, Raph really did a number on you, you had to admit.  
  
“I believe it will not be long until the foot become occupied with other matters,” Leo voice came from the darkness, looking you over, then flashing a disappointing look at Raph, only getting a annoying growl from the hot head in response.  
  
“Yeah… like that will happen before I go insane…” you mutter under your breath, feeling Leo’s gentle hand on your shoulder, only to have suddenly a sickly pending doom closing towards you, by his gesture.  
  
It wasn’t just you either that felt it, annoyingly you realized Raph somehow manage to escape the scene, all considering just a second ago he was beside you, now there was only an empty space with no one around other than you and Leo in the Dojo.  
  
It was one of those moments, the ones you avoid if you could, the ones you been learning quickly to escape or create a diversion to get free from Leo’s ice piercing speeches, the very ones that you wanted to jab forks in your eyes over, anything then to have to sit there and have your life sucked out of you by his words.  
  
“Leo I should go see Donnie about my injuries… My… my body really hurts…” you quickly added, seeing the blue clad turtle’s mouth partly opening ready to give his spiel.  
  
Stopping, feeling a bit guilty of not making that a priority, Leo nodded, letting go of your shoulder, free from his grip, a rush of relief consumed you, yet you knew you were not out of the woods just yet; you need to be at least 20 meters away from him before you can truly believe you’re safe.  
  
Not taking a moment to spare or giving him an indication that you are interested in what he was considering to say to you, you rush pass him, ignoring the protests from your body, for moving so rash.

* * *

  
  
Finally, in the clear, you breathe easily, that was too close, Leo almost had you and of course no one was around as some escape goat, part of you was glad Raph beat the shit out of you… well part of you that is…  
  
Pressing your hand firmly against the door to Donnie’s lab, you stop staring at the door in wonder, should you go in?  
  
The past couple weeks, the purple clad turtle has been in a miserable mood, dragging his feet around, like he lost his best friend, that there was nothing in the world for him anymore.  
  
Sure, you knew about his crush with April, who didn’t, it wasn’t like his obvious gestures towards the redhead wasn’t a clear sign or anything.  
  
Ok, so she put her foot down, turning Donnie down, stating it will never happen, but that didn’t mean he had to be so depressed.  
  
Not that you think his reasons were not valid, it was just the fact that he was letting his broken heart get the best of him, clouding his judgment, besides it been two weeks, and he hasn’t considered the idea of moving on.  
  
He had too, for his condition was just getting worse, he has been eating less, staring into nothingness even, like he was going to get some epiphany from the dark abyss of his depression.  
  
As a good friend that you were, you have tried on multiple occasions to talk to him, let him know that April isn’t the only girl out there, it’s a big world, full of possibilities, who knows, there might be the one for him around the corner, if he was willing to look.  
Yet that failed, well more like he acted like you were not there, you would normally be annoyed by such treatment, yet the problem was he did it to everyone, even towards his own father…  
  
Sighing, feeling the heaviness in your chest, you knew you had to talk to him, or at least get him to give you something for the damn pain that was invading your body, even some band aids for any open wounds, you had acquired during your match with Raph.  
  
Slowly opening the door you peek within, seeing Donnie’s shell facing you, while the purple clad turtle gathered his things into his two arms, like usual he was caring more then he was capable of, yet again.  
  
Figuring to give him a hand, you move forward, just as he turns around, tilting his head at you in disbelief, actually noticing you for once.  
  
“What happened to you?” Donnie stood there in a mist of confusion, with a concern look on his face, weary on the notion that you had scrapes and bruises covering what parts of your skin that was showing.  
  
Chuckling lightly you looked away a bit embarrassed, “Well Raph…”  
  
“Raph?! Why… why would he do that?” Donnie flash an irritated look, not towards you of course.  
  
“We were sparring and he got carried away…” you admitted seeing Donnie’s eyes become hard and cold, was he really upset that Raph hurt you?  
  
“Well… I need to place these things into my room, then I will tend to your wounds,” Donnie started, then whispered under his breath, thinking you could not hear him, “And have a word with Raph…”  


* * *

 

**Donnie Pov**  
  
Sighing Donnie took deep breaths, pushing the rising anger inside, that took him by surprise.  
  
Sure, he should in every way be disappointed with his big brother’s actions towards you, yet he couldn’t figure out why, why was it really eating at him?  
  
Seeing there was truly no point standing there in this silence that bloomed between the both of you, as well noticing the confused expression on your face, the purple clad turtle moved forward.  
  
If he drops this stuff off quickly to his room, securing this formula that he most definitely didn’t want anyone to touch, the sooner he can aid you.  
  
Only inches away, taking a step firmly to the ground, Donnie’s eyes widen, feeling something slimy and sticky under his foot, instantly unable to counteract to the unexpected object that shouldn’t have been there, Donnie slip.  
  
In a burst of chaos, his papers exploded into the air, his coffee mug crashed to the ground shattering on contact, as his body slammed onto the now wet cement floor with much force.  
  
Groaning Donnie rubbed his burning arm, that seemed to be covered in blood, he must of cut himself on the shattered coffee mug.  
  
Slowly rising, Donnie attention came upon the object that he slipped on, of all the things it could have been, to his disbelief; he didn’t imagine it would be an actual banana peel.  
  
Shaking his head on the notion, there was only one brother that could be the corporate, grinding his teeth Donnie mutter under his breath, “How many times do I have to tell Mikey no eating in my lab… someone could have gotten hurt or worse… oh shit…”  
  
As the thought came to him, Donnie could feel the rush of heat coming to his cheeks, wasn’t he just holding the formula and now it’s not in his hand, then…  
  
Slowly turning towards you, eyes widen, Donnie gulped hard, looking at you in complete fear, noticing the bright pink liquid dripping off of your face.  
  
“Donnie… what.. what is this....” you started to say feeling woozy losing your balance, quickly Donnie leaped into action, ignoring the fact you still have the formula on you, regardless he too would come in contact to it, if he dared to catch you.  


* * *

 

**X Reader POV**  
  
Moaning softly your head throb out of control, as a heat deep within you, wouldn’t simmer down.  
  
Slowly you rose; sitting upright, blinking a bit your vision comes to you, as you become aware of the bandages that covered over all your previous wounds.  
  
In a cloud of confusion you glimpse around trying to claw the memories of what just happened, only to stop once you realized Donnie was on the end of the bed, sitting there with his shell leaning against the wall sleeping.  
  
His right arm bandage up, the memories washed over you, recalling he was bleeding from his mug that broke.  
  
Taking a quick search of the lab, the mass appeared to have been cleaned up, with no evidence left to show that it ever happened, other than his arm, that is.  
  
Sleeping soundly, the turtle snored lightly, you couldn’t help to blush, he looked so sweet and innocent in that state, to think of it, this was the first time you have seen him sleep like this.  
  
The more you watch him, something stirred inside you, biting your lip, a rising urge building up within, taking you by surprise, scattering butterflies in your stomach, as clear as day, the thought consumed you, the need to touch his kind face.  
  
Fighting it, you clench the sheets, feeling the need building, the overwhelming desire to proceed this and perform this action, even if you would never have done it before.  
  
Every second that went by your body trembles by these feelings, choking you to submission even, to the point you are unable to fight it any longer.  
  
In defeat you reach over, with shaky hands, gently touching his skin of his face; it was soft and surprisingly warm under your fingertips.  
  
Slowly your fingers ghost his skin, making your chest burn more when a small churr escaped the sleeping turtle.  
  
Freezing your actions, you stare at him, with a breath of relief he didn’t stir, only letting out another churr afterwards, between snores.  
  
Admiring the sound, feeling the butterflies growing, taking flight, you lean forward, getting closer to his warm body, which called to you, begging you to press against it.  
  
The closer you were to him, the more you came to the realization there was this aroma that surrounded him, this smell like no other that came off him was delicious in many ways, alluring at that, making you want to explore more, to even taste his lips of his.  
  
Mustering the courage, you breathe in deeply, feeling your heart pounding out of control, not believing you were going to do such a thing.  
  
Inch by inch, you were so close to him, almost touching his lips, then suddenly his eyes open unexpectedly, gazing into yours with much curiosity, his chocolate red eyes, were beautiful, full of life and passion, within the likes you have never seen from him.  
  
Paralyzed by his eyes, you don’t move an inch, as he remains silent, not saying a word, all the while the fear within you wrapped around you like a wet blanket, trying to consume you.  
  
What would he say to you, what would he do?  
  
Taking all the strength you had, which wasn’t an easy feat, you try to pull away, before he ushers a word towards this act, which you have taken towards him.  
  
Not even an inch away your body trembles with joy, as you feel a hand firmly pressing against your back, guiding, drawing you into him.  
  
Pressed against his strong warm body once again, Donnie smiles sweetly towards you, letting out a low, seductive churr at you, before pressing his lips against yours.  
  
On contact a pure light filled you with complete bliss, his lips were beyond what you expected or believed possible, was this some dream?  
  
Not caring if this was a dream or not, you wrap your arms around his neck, trailing your fingers across his shell, enjoying the small pleasurable churrs from him by your affection.  
  
Lips lock, not letting go, what felt like hours you both finally gasp for air.  
  
Letting your lips have a moment's rest, smiling sweetly, Donnie presses his thumb gently on your cheek, then giving you a loving lick, churring at you happily, “I’m sorry… I was such an idiot. I ignored you so much… I… I even discarded what I felt for you, not realizing it or giving it a thought. Not just that, I’m such a hypocrite, I complained over the fact that April wasn’t noticing my attempts to show her my feelings for her, all the while I did the same to you, and treated you in the same manner that I hated her for treating me… I’m so so sorry, please forgive me. You were right all the long, I was just to wrapped up in my sorrow to listen… There are other fish in the sea… and sadly she was right there in front of me and I was just too blind to see that, until now.”  
  
Donnie moved in again, kissing you, making you melt into his arms.  
  
Yes, you had no clue how this happen or why, yet deep down you didn’t care, for truth you always wish something would happen between you and him, and finally that wish came true.

**Fin**


End file.
